


Angel Cake

by elletromil



Series: Supernatural Kingsman [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Soul Bond, angel!Harry, hunter!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he finally steps into the kitchen, his heart melts at the tableau in front of him. Harry, in his ever pristine suit, has unearthed an apron to protect his clothes from the mess he’s made of the room with Daisy. His sister is standing on a stool so she can see what is happening on the table and theoretically help out, but judging by the quantity of flour on the floor, Eggsy thinks she’s been more a hindrance in the preparation of whatever Harry has decided to make.</p><p>In which Harry is attempting to bake with Daisy's help and there is no angel cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoxBerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxBerry/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY LOVELY BERRY!
> 
> It's been a while since we last talk, but I still hope you're having a good times and that everything is doing good in your life! I had been planning to write this for you for a long time, but never found the time, but as I wanted to do something special for you for the holidays, I kicked my butt so I could offer you this little fic!
> 
> *hugs*

Eggsy wakes up at once, years as a hunter making it quite impossible to do otherwise. Recognizing his surroundings with one glance, his room at Merlin’s, and not hearing anything worry worthy he takes the time to stretch carefully, sighing in satisfaction when something goes _pop_ in his back.

He puts on a long-sleeved shirt, Merlin’s house cold in this chilly month of November. They’ll have to gang up on the man to convince him to put on the heaters.

He gets downstairs without encountering anyone, heading towards the kitchen, sounds of pots clanging and muffled laughter clueing him in on the whereabouts of at least part of the household. Not that Merlin would agree the Angels live with them, but while Eggsy isn’t sure if Percival and Lancelot have started sharing the older hunter’s bed yet, Harry is definitely in his own more often than not.

When he finally steps into the kitchen, his heart melts at the tableau in front of him. Harry, in his ever pristine suit, has unearthed an apron to protect his clothes from the mess he’s made of the room with Daisy. His sister is standing on a stool so she can see what is happening on the table and theoretically help out, but judging by the quantity of flour on the floor, Eggsy thinks she’s been more a hindrance in the preparation of whatever Harry has decided to make.

“Hey,” he greets them, Harry smiling gently at him, unsurprised of his presence due to the bond they now share, Daisy jumping down her stool only to jump up in his arms. “Where is everyone?”

“Roxy has gone to the library for some research and Merlin left to do some shopping. Heaven knows what Lancelot and Percival are up to.” Even without Harry’s smirk, Eggsy would know the two other Angels are most probably on self-appointed bodyguard duty for Merlin. He would gag at how obviously besotted they are to the older hunter, but he truly is in no position to judge. He is the one bound with an Angel after all.

“What are you making?” He asks nudging his shoulder to Harry’s, a sound of contentment escaping his lips when the Angel takes a moment to nuzzle his neck and wraps the siblings in one of his wing.

“Blueberry cupcakes!” Daisy announces excitedly from her perch in his arms, clapping her hands in delight.

“I wanted to try out an angel cake, but little miss Daisy preferred cupcakes.” Harry’s annoyed frown would have been more believable if he hadn’t pressed a kiss against the little girl’s temple in the next breath. “So cupcakes it is.”

Looking at the mess in front of him, Eggsy has some doubts the cupcakes will ever see the light of day. While there is still enough batter in the mixing bowl to make a few, most of it has ended up on the table, on Daisy’s clothes and Harry’s wings. He would find it strange that the wings that are supposed to be immaterial are the only parts of Harry having been touched by the batter, but Eggsy knows the Angel is more invested in keeping his clothes in perfect order rather than his wings. In fact, he knows first hand how he likes them being ruffled up a bit. Which are memories he’d rather not linger on when he’s got his sister in his arms.

Harry must come to the same conclusion because the next he does is asks Eggsy if he wants to help them prepare another batch with a somewhat sheepish look.

He accepts, of course. With good intentions even. But anyone knows that anything that involves a small child and an Angel is bound to end in chaos.

That morning, chaos erupts in the form of an impromptu food fight when Eggsy is tired of Harry looking so put together when he himself is covered in various ingredients.

The only reason they don’t get chewed out by Merlin for as good as destroying his kitchen is because he’d rather yell at Percival and Lancelot, the two Angels having got into the fight as soon as the step foot into the room, delighted to partake into such a new and fun human ritual.


End file.
